


Untitled

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: Old one shot from a simpler time.





	Untitled

Liszt reached his large hand over to the smaller one belonging to the fragile man next to him. 

"My dear Chopinetto."

Chopin shivered under the man's gaze and laced their fingers together. A light blush graced his cheeks. Raising a hand to Chopin's cheek, Liszt made the space between them smaller. 

They could hear and feel nothing besides their heartbeats and the breath on their lips. Liszt brought their lips together, causing Chopin to let out a soft gasp. When they pulled back they were both smiling. 

"My beautiful Chopinetto."


End file.
